The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Princes
by Zelda Hime
Summary: *Terminada* Z/L e Z/OC. Zelda deve se casar com o Príncipe Sheikah ao completar 16 anos, obrigando ela e Link a se separarem. Ela começa a conhecer melhor seu noivo prometido e acaba também descobrindo segredos e lendas do passado da Família Real Shei
1. Capítulo 1: A Lenda

**_Notas da Autora:_** Olá pessoal! Essa é a segunda história de Zelda que escrevo. Logo, sou nova aqui, então, por favor, peguem leve no que vocês vão escrever nos reviews....

Essa história contém spoilers dos jogos Majora's Mask e (principalmente) Ocarina of Time para N64. Se você não terminou nenhum dos dois jogos, não leia a parte que está entre os . (Prometo que quem não ler essa parte não vai tanto... ^_^**) Para quem não sabe o que são spoilers, são alguns que se revelados antes da hora fazem o jogo ou algumas partes dele perderem a graça (ou mais ou menos isso... Se alguém souber uma tradução melhor, por favor me fale. O dicionário não ajuda muito...). Por isso, se você não terminou os jogos de Zelda, _não leia essas partes_.

Dói muito dizer isso mas.... **The Legend of Zelda e todos os seus personagens e suas lendas não me pertencem. Eles pertencem ao Shigeru Miyamoto.** Mas com certeza, se eles me pertencessem, eu não transformaria meu lindo e maravilhoso Link em um cartoon de segunda categoria... As lendas, os personagens e a história que eu criei pertencem a mim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Princes  
_**_A Lenda de Zelda: Os Príncipes Gêmeos_

_Capítulo 1: A Lenda_

"Isso aconteceu há oito anos atrás, quando os Sheikahs eram um povo tão numeroso quanto os Hylians e tinham um reino como o nosso.   
Eles tinham reis e rainhas muito bondosos, e muito honestos também, que transformaram o reino dos sheikah em um lugar muito seguro e agradável para se viver. Não havia guerras, fome, analfabetismo; e todos que entre eles nasciam e cresciam, tinham orgulho de ser um sheikah. O povo sheikah era, e ainda é, um povo culto, trabalhador, forte e, acima de tudo, guerreiro. Nada podia derrubá-los. Até aquele fatídico dia.  
Foi numa noite chuvosa. A atual rainha sheikah, que estava grávida, teve dois filhos, gêmeos idênticos. Apesar de serem prematuros e pequeninos, os dois tinham saúde perfeita. Eles se chamavam Jyashin e Zenshin.   
Uma semana após o nascimento dos dois, estourou uma guerra terrível. Era a conhecida "Grande Guerra", ou Grande Guerra dos Três Povos. Essa guerra afetou Hylians, Sheikahs, Gerudos, as raças que possuíam corpo e ambições humanas. Apenas os Kokiris estavam indiferentes, por viverem isolados, e por terem corações puros de crianças. Mais tarde, apenas a floresta kokiri estaria isolada da guerra, que depois afetaria também os Gorons e Zoras.  
Quando a guerra chegou ao reino sheikah, um grande mal caiu sobre o castelo. A rainha sheikah, Masako, caiu em depressão e adoeceu. O rei, Takeshi, foi para a guerra batalhar pelo seu povo. Os dois príncipes foram deixados pelo rei com duas criadas confiáveis. Numa noite tempestuosa, o castelo foi invadido e uma das criadas fugiu com o pequeno Zenshin no meio da tempestade e nunca mais foi vista. Três anos depois, a guerra mais terrível de Hyrule e a única Sheikah finalmente terminaria. O príncipe Jyashin foi criado pelos sheikahs, com o carinho de seus pais. Do príncipe Zenshin, nunca mais se ouviu falar, mas o rei e a rainha nunca perderam a esperança de um dia reencontrá-lo...  
E foi isso que aconteceu." Impa contou.

"Hmm... Mas o príncipe ainda não foi encontrado até hoje?" disse Zelda, olhando para sua Ama interessada.  
"Não Zelda, e essa história se tornou uma lenda entre as crianças sheikahs de sua idade e menores. Agora dorme, porque amanhã vai ser um longo dia." falou Impa, cobrindo a pequena princesa.  
"Aaa, Impaa... Só mais uma história!" implorou Zelda.  
"Não."  
"Pooor Favooor..."  
"Não. Boa noite."  
"Mas você disse que tinha uma lenda por trás dessa história, só conte ela, por favor!"  
"Está bem, mas depois você vai dormir!"  
"Tudo bem!"  
"Há muito tempo atrás, havia uma lenda sheikah que dizia que; quando um plebeu que possuísse a coragem como sua maior virtude se casasse por amor, e somente por um amor profundo e maior que a ganância ou qualquer outro sentimento egoísta em seu coração, com uma princesa com o coração abençoado pela bondade; do amor deles nasceria duas crianças gêmeas com os corpos idênticos, mas com as almas opostas. Um deles teria seu coração guiado pela maldade e por sentimentos vis e egoístas, fazendo qualquer coisa e passando por qualquer um para ter o que quisesse; tendo como aliado o _Poder_ das Deusas. O outro, seria guiado pela bondade e pela pureza, protegeria a tudo e a todos e seria capaz de sacrificar a própria vida por um verdadeiro amor; tendo a  _Coragem_ das Deusas como virtude. O destino separaria esses dois jovens após o nascimento, fazendo com que eles se encontrassem novamente somente quando estivessem preparados para se conhecerem. Esse mesmo destino faria com que eles lutassem um contra o outro, em uma luta do bem contra o mau onde somente um continuaria vivo, e esse um casar-se-ia por um amor profundo com a jovem, abençoada com a _Sabedoria_ das Deusas, e juntos reinariam sobre os 6 povos (Hylians, Sheikahs, Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons e Kokiris). Se o vencedor fosse o aliado do mau, os seis povos entrariam em uma era de caos e terror, de que dificilmente sairiam. Se o vencedor estivesse ao lado do bem, os seis povos seriam abençoados por uma era de paz e harmonia, assim como a dos sheikahs, que seria dificilmente abalada enquanto os descendentes desse herói continuassem a governar."  
"..................." Zelda estava de boca aberta com a história que Impa acabara de contar.  
"E a ligação que essa lenda tem com a história que eu te contei, Princesa, ou você pode chamar de mera coincidência, é que o rei Takeshi foi o único plebeu que se casou com uma princesa em toda a história da família real sheikah. E na língua Sheikah (N/A: na realidade, língua japonesa), o nome 'Takeshi' significa 'Coragem', 'Masako' significa 'Filha da Bondade', e os nomes 'Zenshin' e 'Jyashin', apesar de os reis terem outro significado em mente quando os nomearam, também significam  'Coração Bom' e 'Coração Mau'."  
"Ohhh..." exclamou Zelda, impressionada.  
"Pronto Zelda, agora boa noite. Uma criança de apenas 8 anos como você já deveria estar dormindo há uma hora atrás."  
"Está bem... Boa noite Impa." disse Zelda, se deitando.  
"Boa noite meu anjo." disse Impa cobrindo a pequena princesa e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Os anos se passaram.   
Aos dez anos, a princesa conheceu Ganondorf e Link, e descobriu que esse garotinho da floresta era, na verdade, o Herói do Tempo.  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Link batalhou contra o poder do mal e abriu a Sacred Realm, ficando aprisionado lá por 7 longos anos. Após conhecer seu lado adulto e descobrir que na verdade não era um Kokiri, Link conhece Sheik, que mais tarde se revela sendo Zelda. Link batalha com Ganondorf e depois com Ganon, libertando Hyrule das trevas e aprisionando o rei Gerudo na Sacred Realm.   
Após voltar ao passado novamente, Link descobre que apenas ele se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu, mais ninguém. Ele vai até a princesa Zelda e se reapresenta, e esta lentamente volta a se lembrar de todos os eventos que apenas ele lembrava.  
Uma semana depois, ele parte numa jornada para procurar uma amiga, Navi, que partiu logo que ele voltou a ser criança. Zelda lhe dá a Ocarina do Tempo e lhe ensina a Canção do Tempo novamente. Link vai para Lost Woods procurar sua fada, e lá ele é roubado pelo Skulkid. Ele persegue o Skulkid e acaba caindo em outra dimensão. Ele descobre que a Lua está prestes a cair sobre a Terra nessa dimensão, e que ele deve batalhar contra o poder de uma máscara amaldiçoada para impedir isso e poder voltar a sua dimensão. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  


Um ano depois da volta de Link dessa dimensão paralela (N/A: Dimensão do Majora's Mask), Ganondorf consegue fugir da Sacred Realm e volta atrás de vingança. Ele rouba novamente a Triforça do Poder e vai atrás de Zelda e Link novamente, e novamente é derrotado por Link, mas dessa vez é morto e não apenas preso.   
No ano seguinte, a princesa Zelda é seqüestrada por um feiticeiro das trevas que pretende abrir a Sacred Realm e roubar a triforça lá guardada para tomar poder absoluto de todas as terras e ressuscitar Ganondorf. Link liberta a princesa e batalha contra os monstros que infestam Hyrule, logo depois destruindo o feiticeiro.   
Após essa batalha, Rauru resolve dividir a triforça em suas três partes e deixar cada parte sendo protegida por um dos três escolhidos das Deusas. Sendo assim, Zelda passa a ficar com o pedaço da Sabedoria e Link com o pedaço da Coragem. Com o outro pedaço apenas Rauru sabe o que aconteceu.   
Um ano depois disso, Hyrule é novamente invadida por monstros e a filha do Ganondorf procura Link atrás de vingança. Depois de outra grande aventura, Link derrota a Gerudo e a paz volta a Hyrule, e é nessa época em que tudo começa. Link e Zelda têm 15 anos, mas estão perto de fazer dezesseis. Eles se apaixonaram aos 12 anos e se declararam um ao outro com perto de fazerem 14.

_Continua..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bem, pra falar a verdade, eu acredito que Link seja realmente um príncipe e tenha um irmão gêmeo (melhor falando, irmã ^^). Para mim, Link e Zelda são irmãos e foram separados em uma guerra que houve em Hyrule. Mas mesmo acreditando nisso, eu acho que eles formam um lindo casal!  (nyaaan!) o^-^o   Coloquei Link como um Sheikah para que a história desse certo, de qualquer forma. 

Desculpem-me por esse ter sido um capitulo tão pequeno, mas eu não também pretendo fazer dessa história tãão longa de qualquer forma. Acho que no máximo 5 capítulos pequenos.

Por favor, mandem-me reviews. Pode ser falando mal, só para que eu saiba   
que alguém está lendo, assim eu continuo escrevendo este fanfic.

Clique nesse botão abaixo e me mandem um review! ^_^


	2. Capítulo 2: O Príncipe Sheikah

**_Notas da Autora:_** Bom, acho que por um bom tempo eu terei que escrever para o vento, já que a parte em português da seção Zelda não é muito visitada... Enquanto espero um review, vou escrevendo essa história, senão vou esquecê-la... Enquanto não tiver pelo menos um review, eu poderei mudar alguma coisa nos capítulos, mas não mudarei completamente a história.

**Eu não tenho direitos autorais sobre "The Legend of Zelda", seus personagens e suas lendas. Quem os têm é o Sr. Miyamoto e a Nintendo.** Se Zelda me pertencesse, Link e Zelda se beijariam ao final de cada jogo em que os dois aparecessem! ^__^ Eu tenho plenos direitos sobre as lendas, os personagens e a história que eu criei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Princes  
_**_A Lenda de Zelda: Os Príncipes Gêmeos_

_Capítulo 2: O Príncipe Sheikah _

"Zel?" disse Link, aparecendo como um ladrão nos jardins do castelo.  
"Oi, Link! O que o traz aqui?" disse Zelda com um sorriso no rosto, fechando o livro que estava lendo e colocando-o no chão.  
"Eu vim ver se não tinha nenhum cara malvado fazendo uma aliança com o rei, ou se Vossa Alteza não tinha sido novamente seqüestrada por um mago das trevas. Afinal, já faz um ano que eu derrotei a filha do Ganondorf, então logo logo eu vou ter que lutar com mais alguém, não é mesmo, Vossa Alteza?" disse Link com um sorriso, fazendo Zelda rir.  
"Não me chame de Vossa Alteza enquanto estivermos a sós ou com Impa, 'Herói do Tempo'." disse Zelda rindo divertida.  
"Certo, Vossa Alteza. Mas só se você não me chamar de Herói do tempo!" disse Link, sorrindo.  
Os dois riram um pouco e depois Link voltou a falar.  
"Quais são as novidades, Zel?"  
"Nenhuma tão importante..." disse Zelda, fazendo uma cara meio triste.  
"O que foi que aconteceu?" perguntou Link, preocupado.  
"Nada... Por que você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
"Ah, vamos Zel, eu te conheço. Alguma coisa aconteceu para você fazer essa cara!"  
"Não aconteceu nada não... Zelda respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para dizer algo muito importante, depois disse, em uma única respiração: É só que provavelmente daqui a um mês e meio no meu aniversário de 16 anos eu vou ser obrigada a me casar com algum principezinho metido e cheio de si e vou viver o resto  da minha vida infeliz ao lado de um homem que eu não amo."  
"O quê?!" exclamou Link, meio atordoado.  
"Link, por favor, me leve embora com você ou faça qualquer coisa comigo, mas não deixe que meu pai me case com outro! Eu amo você e é com você que quero viver o resto de minha vida!" Zelda disse desesperada, abraçando Link e chorando no ombro dele.  
"Não se preocupe Zel, eu não vou deixar ninguém a levar de mim assim tão facilmente. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado." Link confortou Zelda abraçando-a, ainda meio atordoado.  
Quando Zelda parou de chorar finalmente, Impa apareceu e Link foi até a sala do trono. Link se ajoelhou, tirou o chapéu e abaixou a cabeça, reverenciando seu rei.  
"A que devo a honra de sua presença, Link, Herói do Tempo?" disse o rei.  
"Eu gostaria de pedir vossa filha em casamento, Alteza." disse Link, ainda com a cabeça abaixada. O rei sorriu.  
"Eu tenho muita admiração por você, meu filho, e ficaria honrado se minha filha pudesse se casar com você. Mas minha filha já tem o príncipe dos sheikah como pretendente desde que ela nasceu, e não seria justo eu deixa-la ir com outra pessoa, não é mesmo?" disse o rei, em um tom paternal.  
"É sim..." disse Link, meio que derrotado.  
"Sinto muito, Link." disse o rei.  
Zelda, que estava ouvindo tudo dos jardins, correu para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama, chorando.  
Na semana seguinte, Zelda e Link não se encontraram mais. Depois daquele dia, eles só se encontraram uma vez e decidiram que era melhor não se verem mais por um tempo, para que se acostumassem a viver separados. Na verdade, Zelda tinha feito Link jurar para ela que não a procuraria mais antes do dia de seu casamento. Apesar de Link argumentar e discutir com Zelda, no final ele acabou jurando, pelo amor que ele sentia por ela.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Frederic, o pai de Zelda, chegou até a filha e disse:  
"Zelda, amanhã o seu prometido virá com os pais para conhecê-la. Eu sei que vai ser um pouco difícil, mas tente ficar com uma aparência um pouco mais feliz por seu futuro marido, por favor."  
"Sim, meu pai, eu tentarei. _Por você_." disse Zelda numa voz fraca, sorrindo um sorriso triste.  
No dia seguinte, Zelda se vestiu com seu vestido mais bonito e ficou nos jardins lendo um livro, esperando seu noivo chegar. Na verdade, o que ela mais queria agora era que o Link aparecesse do nada e falasse que ia levar ela embora com ele. Mas ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer e, mesmo que acontecesse, ela não poderia abandonar o seu amado povo sem uma rainha para zelar por eles. De repente, Impa entrou nos jardins interrompendo os pensamentos da princesa. Impa estava pálida e com uma cara assustada.  
"O que houve, Impa? Que cara é essa?" perguntou Zelda preocupada, começando a ficar assustada também.  
"O príncipe chegou, Zelda." disse Impa, forçando um sorriso.  
"Mas... Mas o que tem esse príncipe que a assustou tanto, Impa?" disse Zelda.  
"Venha ver com seus próprios olhos." disse Impa, virando-se e saindo dos jardins puxando a princesa pelo braço.  
As duas foram para a sala do trono, onde o príncipe estava aguardando. Assim que Zelda entrou, olhou para seu pai que estava tão assustado quanto a Impa, e isso a preocupou. Ela se virou para o lado onde estava a família real sheikah e congelou. O príncipe veio em sua direção e tomou a sua mão, beijando-a.   
"Você deve ser Zelda. É um prazer conhecer uma princesa de tamanha beleza." disse ele com uma voz sedutora, mas fria ao mesmo tempo, olhando Zelda nos olhos.  
Naquele momento, Zelda teve que se segurar para não desmaiar. Ele era uma cópia perfeita do Link, até sua voz era idêntica. As únicas diferenças eram que ele parecia ser destro, a voz dele era um tanto fria e assustadora e ele tinha um brilho maligno no olhar. Se não fosse pelo olhar do príncipe, Zelda acharia que era Link pregando uma peça nela. O rei Frederic e Impa provavelmente perceberam isso também, mas ficaram em silêncio, então Zelda achou que era melhor se calar também.  
"O... o prazer é todo meu..." disse ela, forçando um sorriso.  
"Eu sou Jyashin, o príncipe dos sheikah. Esses são meus pais Takeshi e Masako." apresentou-se o príncipe, ainda com um olhar maligno e um sorriso estranho.  
"Estou orgulhoso de ter como cunhada uma princesa tão graciosa." disse Takeshi, esse sim com um olhar bondoso e um sorriso verdadeiro.  
"Bem, agora que já estamos apresentados, vamos jantar. Por favor, venham comigo" disse o rei, indo em direção a sala de jantar. Takeshi e Masako foram de braços dados logo atrás do rei de Hyrule, e Jyashin pegou educadamente o braço de Zelda e a guiou logo atrás de seus pais.   
Durante a refeição inteira, os reis ficaram conversando e o príncipe ficou admirando Zelda, com seu olhar gélido. Zelda, indiferente a tudo o que estava se passando na sala e até ao alimento que ingeria, estava pensando no que Link tinha lhe dito dias atrás.  
'Não se preocupe Zel, eu não vou deixar ninguém a levar de mim assim tão facilmente. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.' _É verdade isso Link? Você virá por mim? Você ficará ao meu lado? Onde está agora que eu o necessito? Estou com medo.  
_Logo depois do jantar, os convidados foram embora. O príncipe Jyashin disse que voltaria em dois dias para passar o dia inteiro com Zelda, já que os reis usariam esse dia para preparar tudo o que necessitavam para o casamento. Depois que eles já tinham ido, Zelda foi para seu quarto e ficou deitada na cama, olhando para o teto pensativamente.  
_Por que Link e Jyashin são tão parecidos fisicamente? Por que os dois agem e falam de maneiras tão parecidas? Será o destino tentando pregar uma peça em mim?  
_Os pensamentos de Zelda foram interrompidos quando uma nervosa Impa entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Zelda se levantou assustada.  
"O que foi Impa?" disse preocupada.  
"Você percebeu como Link e o príncipe sheikah são parecidos?" disse Impa com uma voz aflita, se sentando ao lado de Zelda na cama.  
"Sim, percebi, por quê?"  
"_Por quê_?! Zelda, você se lembra das histórias que eu contava para você dormir quando você era pequena?"   
"Sim, lembro-me perfeitamente. Por quê?" respondeu Zelda.  
"Lembra-se da história dos dois príncipes sheikahs que foram separados durante a Grande Guerra?" disse Impa.  
"Sim, mas...... não pode ser..." disse Zelda surpresa, percebendo aonde Impa estava querendo chegar.  
"Link disse que foi deixado com a árvore Deku na época da Grande Guerra, não foi?" disse Impa pensativa.  
"Impa! Você  está querendo dizer que Link é o príncipe Zenshin? Será que isso é verdade?" disse Zelda, com o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em dias.  
"Não tenho dúvidas disso princesa. Mas você se lembra sobre a lenda que eu te contei depois?" disse Impa com um rosto sério e preocupado.  
"Sim, sim, por quê?" disse Zelda, voltando a ficar aflita com a cara de Impa.  
Descobri mais uma prova de que essa lenda bate com a história de Link e Jyashin.  
É mesmo? Qual?  
"Zelda, você se lembra de Ganondorf?"  
"Sim, mas o que ele tem a ver com essa história toda?"  
"Princesa, quando você e Link lutaram contra ele, ele possuía a Triforça do Poder, não possuía?"  
"Sim."  
"E você e o Link possuíam as Triforças da Sabedoria e da Coragem, não é?"  
"Continue."  
"Mas havia uma diferença entre vocês dois e Ganondorf. Vocês dois foram escolhidos pelas Deusas para comandar seus respectivos pedaços da sabedoria e da coragem, já ele _roubou _o pedaço da força. Na verdade, o escolhido da Deusa do Poder não era o Ganondorf."  
"Não? E você sabe quem é?"  
"É o Jyashin."  
"O quê!?"  
"É isso mesmo princesa. _Jyashin_ é o escolhido de Din, a Deusa do _Poder_; Link, ou _Zenshin_, é o escolhido de Farore, a Deusa da_ Coragem_, e você, _Zelda_, é a escolhida de Nayru, a Deusa da_ Sabedoria_. Isso não te lembra algo na Lenda?"  
Zelda ficou um pouco pensativa por um tempo e depois uma mistura de medo e espanto estampou seu rosto.  
"Le... lembra sim..."  
Isso prova muita coisa da lenda. Inclusive as relações que os dois têm com você. Por isso Zelda, não force de jeito algum o encontro dos dois, mas também não tente impedi-los de se encontrarem um dia. Não fale nada sobre o Link para nenhum sheikah, e não fale sobre nada disso para Link. Apenas o destino pode resolver a vida dos dois e, nesse caso, mudar o destino poderia ter conseqüências catastróficas. Se o destino resolver que um deles deve morrer, você deve aceitar isso e não tentar mudar de forma alguma. Entendeu, Zelda?" Impa olhou no fundo dos olhos de Zelda.  
"Sim, Impa. Entendi." Zelda abaixou o rosto, sua voz um pouco trêmula.  
"Bom agora eu tenho que fazer outras coisas. Até mais tarde, Zelda." disse Impa, saindo do quarto.  
"Até mais." disse Zelda, ainda em choque.  
Depois que Impa foi embora e fechou a porta, Zelda colocou a cabeça nos travesseiros e chorou, chorou tudo o que ela havia segurado desde que Link foi embora, mas, por algum motivo, ela não conseguiu dormir.

_Continua..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

E Então? Minha história é um lixo irrecuperável ou até que é "legalzinha"? Eu gosto de escrever ela, principalmente quando estou triste... Mas a opinião da própria autora não vale, não é? Deixe-me saber o que vocês acham dessa história, madem-me reviews!   
Cliquem aqui abaixo! ^_^


	3. Capítulo 3: Dois Príncipes, Uma Princesa

**_Notas da Autora:_** Só mais uns dois ou três capítulos e eu termino essa história. Não sei se farei continuação, mas aceito sugestões...

**Eu não possuo o jogo The Legend of Zelda, seus personagens ou suas lendas. Os donos de tudo isso são Shigeru Miyamoto e Nintendo.** Se eu possuísse tal jogo estaria agora fazendo uma fogueira com dinheiro para me esquentar do frio do inverno, e não contando meu dinheiro para comprar uma história em quadrinho de Zelda... ^_^*** Eu possuo as lendas, os personagens e a história que eu criei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Princes  
_**_A Lenda de Zelda: Os Príncipes Gêmeos_

_Capítulo 3: Dois Príncipes, Uma Princesa _

"Então meu filho, gostou de sua noiva?" perguntou o rei Takeshi ao seu filho.  
"Ela é a garota mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida só admirando sua beleza. disse Jyashin, com sinceridade.   
Hahaha! Ótimo meu filho, que bom que você gostou dela! Eu estava começando a pensar em terminar esse noivado, para que você pudesse se casar com a pessoa que você um dia amaria.  
Eu vou me casar com a pessoa que eu amo meu pai, e nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de fazer isso.  
É assim que se fala, meu filho! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Link estava em sua casa na Floresta Kokiri. Ele estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto, mas a sua alma estava em outro lugar, bem distante. O que ele mais queria agora era estar ao lado da mulher que ele amava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, até mais que a própria vida. Mas ele tinha jurado a ela que não a procuraria mais até o dia de seu casamento... E por causa dessa jura, ele teria que quebrar uma promessa que ele tinha feito um dia antes. Ele havia prometido que não deixaria ninguém leva-la dele enquanto ele estivesse vivo. Mas, como ele não havia usado a palavra , era melhor que ele quebrasse a promessa no lugar da jura. Apesar disso, o coração dele estava gritando para que ele fosse até Zelda e a levasse para um lugar bem longe de tudo e de todos, onde só houvesse os dois e mais ninguém para impedi-los de se casar. Mas no fundo, ele preferiria ser torturado a quebrar uma jura feita a ela. E com todos esses conflitos em seu coração, uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos azuis. E perceber essa lágrima só fez o seu coração doer mais.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dois dias já tinham se passado desde a primeira visita do príncipe, e ele voltaria ao castelo de Hyrule hoje. Zelda estava deitada em sua cama, ainda de pijamas, olhando para o céu cinzento daquela manhã. Parecia que o céu estava refletindo a sua dor e tristeza. Zelda não tinha dormido aquela noite, e em nenhuma noite depois que ela conheceu Jyashin, mas também não tinha chorado mais depois daquela noite. Desde o momento que ela deitou naquela cama, ela ficou olhando para o céu com tristeza, mas sem prestar atenção no que via, como se estivesse em outra dimensão, totalmente afundada em pensamentos.  
Impa entrou no quarto da princesa e a viu deitada, triste. De alguma maneira, a dor que Zelda estava sentindo, ela também sentia só de ver o olhar triste e vazio da princesa.   
Zelda, apronte-se. Seu noivo estará aqui logo. Impa disse baixo para Zelda, mas esta continuou a olhar o céu.  
Por favor, Princesa, levante-se. Ficar aí o dia inteiro não vai resolver o seu problema. Disse Impa, com uma voz maternal e preocupada.  
Zelda se levantou e disse Bom dia' a Impa, com uma voz fraca e triste. Impa retornou o bom dia e saiu do quarto, deixando a princesa sozinha para que ela pudesse se trocar.  
Quando Impa desceu, a família real sheikah já havia chegado. Takeshi, Masako e Frederic foram para uma outra sala conversar enquanto Jyashin aguardou pela princesa. Meia hora depois, a princesa desceu. Ela colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e foi em direção ao noivo. Sem perceber, ela havia colocado o vestido que Link mais gostava e sempre dizia que era o que ficava mais bonito nela. Assim que o príncipe a viu naquela manhã, quaisquer dúvidas de que ele não a amava desapareceram completamente. Como se tivesse hipnotizado, Jyashin foi ao encontro da princesa, beijou sua mão e sussurrou pra ela Você está maravilhosamente linda hoje, minha princesa'. Zelda se assustou. A voz e o olhar dele estavam, naquele momento, iguais aos do Link quando ele se dirigia a ela. Era como se aquele ali na frente fosse o verdadeiro amor da vida dela, mas assim que ele se dirigiu a Impa, seus olhos voltaram a ser frios e a sua voz sem nenhum sentimento. Zelda se assustou com essa capacidade de mudar de humor em um segundo e, por um momento, seu rosto parou de demonstrar tristeza para mostrar apreensão. Mas, logo que os dois começaram a andar lado-a-lado em direção aos jardins, Zelda voltou a ter sua expressão triste. Os dois sentaram em um dos bancos no jardim e Jyashin se virou para ela, com a mesma voz e olhar doces de antes.  
Por que está tão triste hoje, minha princesa? disse Jyashin, com um rosto triste também.  
Não estou não, impressão sua. disse Zelda com uma voz trêmula,  olhando para baixo. A voz e as palavras do príncipe estavam tão iguais às de seu amado, que estavam mexendo com seu coração.  
Não, Zelda, não é verdade. Eu vejo tristeza em seus olhos. O que a faz sofrer deste jeito? disse o príncipe novamente, levantando lentamente o rosto de Zelda para que ele pudesse ver seus olhos. E ele viu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela, o que o fez ficar aflito.  
Oh, agora chora! Por favor, não chore, meu amor. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. disse Jyashin, ainda com uma voz doce, mas também aflita.  
A ultima frase, ele disse com as mesmas palavras, tons e o mesmo amor que Link tinha dito a ela ainda outro dia, nesse mesmo jardim e nesse mesmo banco. Isso a deixou completamente confusa e desorientada. Todos os sentimentos que estavam escondidos em seu coração explodiram e ela se levantou e gritou a Jyashin entre soluços, não conseguindo mais controlar a vontade de chorar.  
Não... Não me chame de meu amor'! Eu não dou essa liberdade àqueles que não me amam de verdade!  
Mas eu a amo com todo o meu coração! disse Jyashin também se levantando, mas com o tom de voz ainda baixo.  
Não, você não me ama! Você não sabe o que é amor! gritou Zelda chorando e soluçando mais ainda.  
Se não acredita no que a digo, acredite no que eu sinto! gritou o príncipe com lágrimas nos olhos, depois abraçou a princesa pela cintura e beijou sua boca, soltando todos os sentimentos guardados em seu coração.  
Nesse momento, um lado de Zelda quis empurra-lo para longe e dar um soco em sua cara; mas outro lado quis beija-lo, ser confortado pelo amor dele. Jyashin beijou-a com amor, mas lenta e suavemente, sem tentar forçá-la. Depois de um tempo Zelda não agüentou mais os conflitos em seu coração e cedeu ao beijo. Os dois só pararam quando estavam sem ar. Zelda olhou no fundo dos olhos do príncipe e percebeu neles um amor tão forte quanto o de Link, então voltou a chorar. Nesse momento, o príncipe abraçou Zelda firmemente, deixando ela chorar em seu peito e dizendo palavras bonitas em seu ouvido para confortá-la.   
Zelda se sentiu aquecida e confortada nos braços de Jyashin, e acabou dormindo em pé nos braços dele, de tão cansada que ela estava por ter passado as últimas noites acordada. Logo que sentiu o peso do corpo de Zelda cair lentamente sobre seu corpo, Jyashin sorriu um sorriso paterno. Ele a levou para seu quarto, deitando-a na cama dela, e deu um beijo em sua testa, depois sentou na cama e segurou a mão da princesa, olhando-a dormir como se ela fosse um anjo adormecido. Ele ficou admirando-a até o final do dia, quando ele teve que ir embora. Zelda só acordou duas horas depois que o príncipe foi embora. Naquele minuto, Zelda percebeu que agora, por algum motivo, ela não estava mais tão triste quanto antes. Então ela descobriu que estava apaixonada por Jyashin, da mesma maneira e intensidade que ela estava apaixonada por Link. Isso a fez se sentir desprezível, e seu coração doeu, então ela fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, pensando que aquilo tudo era um sonho ruim e que ela não ia demorar a acordar. Mas não era um sonho, era real.

_Continua..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Não sei não, mas pra um garoto guiado pelas forças das trevas, eu fiz o Jyashin um pouco legal e apaixonado demais, não? Ahhh, eu sou realmente péssima em fazer personagens malvados... Bem, mas valeu a intenção. Jyashin só se comporta amavelmente na frente de seus pais e de Zelda, mas prometo que vou tentar deixar ele mais malvado com os outros nos próximos capítulos, ok? ^-^  
  
Me mandem reviews clicando aqui embaixo! ^_~


	4. Capítulo 4: A Luta Pelo Amor de Uma Prin...

**_Notas da Autora:_** Ah, finalmente, o penúltimo capítulo! Por esse capítulo não ter fim e estar **realmente** ligado com o capítulo 5, eu vou fazer upload dos dois juntos. Leiam e aproveitem! 

**O jogo The Legend of Zelda, seus personagens e suas lendas não pertencem à mim. Eles pertencem à Shigeru Miyamoto e à Nintendo.** Se eles pertencessem à mim, pobre mortal, eu estaria muito feliz com isso. Pertencem à mim as lendas, os personagens e a história que eu criei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Princes  
_**_A Lenda de Zelda: Os Príncipes Gêmeos_

_Capítulo 4: Uma Luta Pelo Amor de Uma Princesa _

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e já havia chegado o dia do casamento de Zelda. O castelo estava mais movimentado que o normal e estava começando a ser enfeitado para a festa que teria após o casamento, e este seria realizado no Templo do Tempo.  
Zelda não viu mais Jyashin desde aquele dia no jardim. Ele estava muito ocupado com outras coisas e, quando conseguia ir ao castelo, Zelda havia saído para cavalgar ou fazer outras coisas. O coração de Zelda ainda estava em conflito, e agora ela estava apaixonada por Link e Jyashin. Por que isso estava acontecendo? E se realmente a lenda se tornar realidade, ela chorará de dor pela derrota de um ou de felicidade pela vitória de outro? Estes conflitos em seu coração fizeram com que Zelda ficasse totalmente distante, sempre com olhar distraído e impediram Zelda de chorar de novo. Talvez isso fosse bom, principalmente porque não fica bem chorar de tristeza no dia de seu casamento, e já que ela não podia chorar de felicidade era melhor que não chorasse.  
Agora era por volta de meio-dia. Zelda ainda estava com suas roupas usuais, sentada na frente da ponte do castelo olhando para o horizonte. O casamento seria às seis horas daquele dia, mas ela não estava ansiosa, e nem estava o contrário. Na verdade, ela estava totalmente sem sentimento algum sobre a sua festa de casamento. O coração dela estava ocupado demais para isso.  
Impa foi em direção a Zelda, preocupada por ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Impa tentou chamar a atenção da princesa balançando a mão na frente de seus olhos, mas sua tentativa foi em vão. Ela olhou para Zelda com cara de tristeza, mas logo depois outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Link, o Herói do Tempo, estava indo em direção a elas.  
Impa se levantou e Link foi até Zelda. Ela finalmente saiu de seu transe e viu Link.  
"L- Link! O que você está fazendo aqui?!" disse ela, surpresa e assustada.  
"Eu cumpri minha jura, Zelda. Eu jurei que não a veria _até o dia_ de seu casamento, e hoje é o dia. Agora chegou a vez de cumprir a minha outra promessa. Esse príncipe só vai leva-la de mim por cima de meu cadáver." disse Link, olhando para a princesa com confiança.  
"Não, não Link! Vá embora por favor! Você não deve ficar aqui, você não pode ficar aqui!" disse Zelda desesperada, se levantando.  
"Mas Zel..." disse Link, parecendo confuso.   
"Zelda! Você não deve interferir, e você sabe disso!" advertiu Impa com uma voz firme.  
"Mas eu não posso! Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça, Impa! Não posso!" disse Zelda, lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela.  
"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Link, confuso.  
"Vá embora Link! Vá embora e nunca mais volte aqui! Você não pode mais me ver, por favor fique longe do castelo!" chorou Zelda, empurrando Link.  
"Mas..." Link, completamente confuso, começou a dizer.  
"Você não ouviu o que sua princesa disse, rapaz? Vá embora agora, antes que eu o tire daqui a força." disse uma voz firme, fria e ameaçadora atrás de Link. Zelda soluçou e deu dois passos para trás de medo, ficando ao lado de Impa. Atrás de Link estavam Jyashin e seus pais, o príncipe com um olhar mortal no rosto. Link se virou para encarar aquele que o ameaçava e, com um olhar assustado, deu um passo para trás, do mesmo jeito que o príncipe fez. Os dois estavam chocados, e com expressões no rosto e no resto do corpo perfeitamente iguais, mas opostas, dando a impressão de que estavam se olhando num espelho. O rei e a rainha também ficaram paralisados, e um silêncio incômodo ficou no ar. Só foi quebrado com a exclamação da rainha "Zenshin!", pouco antes de correr e abraçar o filho perdido. Link e Jyashin fizeram o mesmo olhar de desentendidos para a rainha, que estava chorando em cima de Link. O rei, chorando silenciosamente, tirou sua esposa de perto de Link e foi com ela para onde Impa e Zelda estavam. Ele abraçou a sua esposa fortemente e tentou controlar as lágrimas que lhe escoriam pelo rosto, em vão. Como Zelda e Impa, ele sabia o que estava para acontecer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Link e Jyashin voltaram a se entreolhar, agora menos assustados.  
"Sou Jyashin, o príncipe dos Sheikah." disse Jyashin, se apresentando com um tanto de hostilidade em sua voz.  
"Sou Link, o Herói do Tempo." Disse Link, da mesma forma.  
"Então é por você que Zelda chamava em seus sonhos naquele dia... O que você é para dela? Um amigo de infância?" disse Jyashin, olhando ameaçadoramente para Link, com um tom de desprezo em sua voz.  
"Sou muito mais de Zelda do que você pensa. E se você é o príncipe que está tentando levá-la de mim, desembainhe sua espada e lute por ela, se você a ama o suficiente para arriscar sua vida!" disse Link, tão ameaçador quanto Jyashin, tirando a espada de suas costas com sua mão esquerda.  
"Hahaha. Então você acha que é forte, não é? Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer com o seu 'brinquedinho'... isto é, se não tiver medo de se machucar." Disse Jyashin ameaçadora e sarcasticamente, sacando sua espada também, mas com a mão direita, dando uma perfeita impressão de um espelho. Os olhos de Link começaram a arder de raiva.  
"Sim, e depois que você estiver machucado, se você quiser correr para sua mamãe, você não vai precisar andar muito, não é?" disse Link também sarcasticamente, olhando com o canto dos olhos para Zelda, que estava totalmente chocada, Impa e os reis, que estavam se abraçando e chorando. "Ora, veja. Seus pais estão chorando! Eles já devem saber que você não tem chance contra o _Herói do Tempo_." Disse Link novamente sarcástico, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.  
"Ora, seu..." disse Jyashin baixo, apertando mais sua espada nas mãos, vermelho de raiva como Link.  
Agora, os olhos dos dois estavam ardendo de ódio. As marcas das triforça estavam brilhando douradas nas mãos dos dois; na mão esquerda de Link estava mais brilhante a da Coragem e na mão direita de Jyashin, a do Poder. Um correu em direção ao outro com a espada nas mãos, fazendo um barulho alto quando as duas se encontraram.  
O barulho das espadas se chocando pareceu ter despertado Zelda de um transe. Ela olhou pra cara dos dois, viu o ódio estampado em seus rostos e os olhares mortais que estavam trocando, enquanto suas espadas se tocavam. Link estava com uma aura branca em volta do corpo, enquanto uma aura negra cobria Jyashin.  
"Não..." disse Zelda com uma voz baixa e trêmula.  
"É agora Zelda. Tarde demais para ser impedida uma luta entre os dois. E, dessa luta, apenas um sairá vivo." Disse Impa, com uma voz baixa e grave. Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Zelda. Ela não queria que nenhum dos dois morresse. Por que isso estava acontecendo? Por que ela teve que conhecer Jyashin? Se ela não o conhecesse, não o amasse, seria tão mais fácil.   
Enquanto a princesa chorava, os dois lutavam. Zelda tinha agora uma aura lilás em volta do corpo, ora mais para roxa, ora mais para rosa. Os dois lutavam uma luta de iguais, eram como se as duas faces de um espelho estivessem lutando. Os dois davam um mesmo golpe na mesma hora, anulando os ataques um do outro. Era como se eles soubessem o movimento do outro antes de acontecer. E como se pudessem ler a mente do outro. Com isso, por mais forte que os dois fossem, em muito tempo de luta nem conseguiram se arranhar. Sempre atacavam e defendiam de maneiras iguais.   
Uma hora de luta depois, os dois pararam frente a frente e começaram a se entreolhar, com ódio e cansaço estampados no rosto. Se distanciaram e se prepararam para mais um golpe. A luta seria muito longa, mas uma hora pelo menos um teria que cair, mesmo que fosse de cansaço.  
"Que droga! Chega disso, não agüento mais!" gritaram os dois, se afastando um do outro. Eles estavam ofegantes e cansados. Jyashin levantou a mão da triforça e começou a recitar palavras baixinho, em uma língua desconhecida para Link. Ele começou a brilhar com uma luz dourada, e logo depois Link também. Segundos depois, os dois voltaram ao normal e ele abaixou a mão. "Pronto. Agora não poderemos mais ler os pensamentos um do outro. Todas as ligações que nós temos um com o outro, sejam elas quais forem, estão agora interrompidas. A partir de agora, a luta vai começar de verdade, e apenas um de nós vai sair vivo dela e se casar com Zelda. **E eu serei esse um!**" disse Jyashin para Link, gritando a última frase e atacando Link a partir dela. Link bloqueou a espada de Jyashin com a sua própria, depois ficou em posição de ataque, como o irmão. Mas agora os dois estavam em posições diferentes.  Jyashin estava com um sorriso malvado no rosto, enquanto Link tinha uma cara desafiadora. Agora, os dois não agiam mais como gêmeos, portanto, como Jyashin havia dito, a luta começaria de verdade.

~*~*~*~*~

Link começou atacando. Jyashin desviou de seu golpe e o contra-atacou com sua espada, ferindo-o no braço direito. Zelda gritou por Link ter sido ferido, surpreendendo Jyashin e este virou-se para ela com cara de surpreso. Aproveitando a brecha, Link o atacou com um golpe mortal, mas esse conseguiu desviar-se a tempo, sendo apenas ferido no braço esquerdo. Os dois voltaram a ficar em guarda, cada um esperando pelo próximo movimento do outro. Jyashin não tardou a atacar Link, com um ódio ainda maior dele após o grito de Zelda. Link por pouco não conseguiu se desviar, mas correu para longe e voltou a uma posição de ataque, enquanto Jyashin se recompunha. Link atacou Jyashin e quase o acertou no peito, fazendo com que Zelda gritasse novamente. Agora os dois estavam confusos com a princesa, mas o mais confuso era Link. Jyashin aproveitou-se da fraqueza do irmão para feri-lo novamente, agora na região do abdômen. Os dois entraram em posição de ataque novamente, mas começaram a pensar no que estavam fazendo.   
_Ele é mais forte do que eu imaginava... _pensou Jyashin._ E parece-me que Zelda gosta muito dele... Se eu quiser derrotá-lo e casar-me com Zelda, terei que jogar sujo... Ela ficará magoada, mas me perdoará depois que eu matá-lo, farei dessa uma morte bem rápida._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No próximo e último capítulo, você pode escolher quem vai vencer e quem vai morrer. Se você quiser que o Link vença, leia o capítulo de número 5 na lista. Se você quer que Jyashin vença, leia o capítulo listado com o número 6. Eu tentei escrever os capítulos o mais diferentes um do outro possíveis. Se for de sua escolha, leia aos dois.


	5. Capítulo 5: Meu Amado Zenshin...

**_Notas da Autora:_** Enfim, o último capítulo!!! Pela primeira vez consigo terminar uma história sem falar "Isso tá um lixo!" e excluir do meu disco rígido... Acho que estou evoluindo! ^_^*  
**ATENÇÃO!** Nesse capítulo Zelda se casará com Link. Se você prefere que ela se case com Jyashin, leia o próximo.

**The Legend of Zelda, todos os seus personagens e suas lendas não me pertencem. Eles pertencem ao Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto a Nintendo.** Se Zelda me pertencesse, Link e Zelda se beijariam ao final de cada jogo em que os dois aparecessem! ^__^ Eu tenho plenos direitos sobre as lendas, os personagens e a história que eu criei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Princes  
_**_A Lenda de Zelda: Os Príncipes Gêmeos_

_Capítulo 5: Meu Amado Zenshin..._

_Ele é muito forte, tão forte quanto eu, senão mais... _pensou Link._ E pelo jeito Zelda se apaixonou por ele também... Vai ser muito difícil eu derrotá-lo sem ter que matá-lo, e se eu matá-lo Zelda nunca irá me perdoar... O que eu faço? Ora, eu vou matar ele, depois me entendo com Zelda. Mas... Como vou matá-lo se, em horas de luta, o máximo que eu consegui foi ferir-lhe um braço?!?!?! Oh, Deusas! Se eu ao menos tivesse comigo minha Fierce's Deity Mask..._  
O símbolo da Triforça na mão de Link começou a brilhar e logo depois a máscara apareceu na sua frente. '_Muito obrigado, Deusas!!!_' Link agradeceu mentalmente, colocando a máscara o mais rápido que pôde. Logo depois, ele olhou para seu irmão e se surpreendeu. Jyashin estava brilhando novamente, assim como sua espada. De repente, a espada de Jyashin ficou azul e ele a apontou para Link. Um jato de luz azul saiu da espada de Jyashin, mas o Link guerreiro se desviou facilmente. Jyashin ficou abismado com o que viu e ficou olhando para Link que estava distante. Link, de longe usou sua espada contra Jyashin, e dela saiu um raio que o atingiu. Jyashin caiu no chão, atordoado, mas logo se levantou. Assim que conseguiu ficar de pé, Link o acertou de novo. Ele caiu no chão inconsciente.   
Link, ainda com a máscara, se virou para Masako e Takeshi e disse:  
"Seu filho está apenas inconsciente. Por favor, leve-o de volta para seu reino."  
"Não podemos. Você deve matá-lo, filho." disse Takeshi com uma voz triste.  
"Mas eu não quero matá-lo! Por que matá-lo se eu já venci essa luta? Só vou fazer com que vocês dois sofram, assim como a princesa Zelda!" disse Link, indignado por um pai pedir que alguém que nem conhece mate seu próprio filho.  
"Nós passaremos por esse sofrimento de qualquer forma, Link. E, assim que você matá-lo, Zelda não mais terá sentimentos tão fortes por ele, e não sofrerá." disse Masako, ainda chorando, mas tentando sorrir para confortar seu filho.  
"Mas...!" Link começou, mas foi cortado.  
"Nada de 'mas', Link. Você deve matá-lo. É o seu dever. É o seu destino. Você não pode fugir de seu destino. Não deve hesitar em matá-lo, assim como ele não hesitaria se vocês estivessem em lugares trocados." disse Impa com uma voz severa, enquanto acalmando uma Zelda em prantos.   
Link não mais protestou. Hesitando um pouco, Link atravessou com sua enorme espada o peito do ainda inconsciente Jyashin. A aura negra que o rodeava desapareceu, e a aura de Zelda que oscilava entre as cores lilás, roxo e rosa-clara, ficou com uma cor rosa tão clara que quase era confundida com branco.   
Link tirou a máscara e Zelda correu em sua direção, abraçando-o e chorando em seu colo.  
"Fiquei com tanto medo, Link! Tanto medo de te perder!" soluçava Zelda, enquanto Link a abraçava e a confortava.  
"Está tudo bem, meu amor. Já terminou. Eu estou aqui, nunca mais te deixarei. Eu juro." Link disse carinhosamente à Zelda, confortando-a.  
"Bem, agora me digam. Por que eu deveria matar Jyashin? Por que era o meu destino?" perguntou Link aos reis, agora mais calmos, e à Impa, que estava sorrindo ternamente ao casal de príncipes.   
"Bem, meu filho, isso é uma longa lenda sheikah. O importante é que você era o irmão gêmeo dele. Assim como ele, você também é um príncipe." Link ficou muito surpreso com a notícia. Um monte de perguntas inundou sua cabeça, mas ele esperou o rei acabar de falar. "Durante a Grande Guerra, vocês dois eram apenas dois bebês indefesos que mal podiam engatinhar. Masako ficou doente e eu fui para guerra lutar por meu povo, deixei cada um de vocês dois com uma serva de minha confiança, Kiku e Yukio. Uma noite o castelo foi invadido, e quando nós conseguimos expulsar os invasores, percebemos que sua serva, Yukio, havia desaparecido, assim como você. Procuramos vocês por toda a parte, mas encontramos apenas Yukio, que estava morta ao lado do rio Zora. Daquele dia em diante passamos a acreditar que você estava morto também, mas nunca deixamos de esperar que isso fosse mentira e que um dia você voltaria. E aqui está você!" Takeshi disse, com um sorriso na última frase.  
Link ficou completamente atordoado com tudo aquilo, mas ele ainda conseguiu perguntar: "Mas por que tive que matá-lo?"  
"Bom, pelo que diz a lenda, apenas um de vocês dois poderia continuar vivo depois do dia em que vocês se encontrassem. Esse um se casaria com a princesa da sabedoria e reinaria sobre todos os reinos. Se Jyashin continuasse vivo, todos os povos viveriam em caos; mas como você é o que continua vivo, todos os povos viveram em paz."  
"Ahh...." disse Link, entendendo um pouco melhor mas ainda cheio de dúvidas.  
"Vamos, chega desse assunto." disse Impa abruptamente. "Depois eu te conto a lenda inteira, mas agora temos que nos apressar! Já que Zelda não mais se casará com Jyashin, podemos usar essa cerimônia para casá-la com você, Link."  
Link não conseguiu esconder um enorme sorriso que se formou em seu rosto, mas disse: "Mas... será que o rei vai aceitar? E todos os outros, o que vão falar?"  
"Não vão falar nada, oras. Você também é um príncipe herdeiro do trono do Reino Sheikah." disse Masako sorrindo à seu filho.  
Link abraçou forte Zelda, depois a soltou e abraçou seu pai e sua mãe. Todos foram se arrumar para o casamento, que por pouco não atrasou. Link usou a roupa que seu irmão iria usar, e Zelda estava lindíssima como noiva. Rauru foi o juiz de paz, e estava extremamente feliz em realizar esse casamento que ele, como a grande maioria ali presente, sempre desejou que ocorresse desde que viu os dois juntos pela primeira vez. Foi um casamento maravilhoso e inesquecível, assim como a festa que o seguiu. Foi a melhor festa que Hyrule já teve.   
Assim, Link e Zelda se casaram e foram felizes, muito felizes. Link, que nunca teve uma família Hylian verdadeira, apenas sua família Kokiri e seus amigos, passou a ter duas no mesmo dia: Zelda e Frederic, e Masako e Takeshi. Esses quatro e Link passaram a fazer parte de uma só família, uma das mais felizes famílias que em Hylian residiam naquela época.

THE END  
(???)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, terminei! Adorei escrever esse capítulo particularmente, mas eu já estou quase caindo de tanto sono... -_-zzzzz  
Eu estava pensando se deveria ou não dar continuação a essa história... Se alguém realmente gostar dela, mande-me um review. Se eu receber pelo menos três reviews, eu continuo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Meu Amado Jyashin...

**_Notas da Autora:_** Enfim, o último capítulo!!! Pela primeira vez consigo terminar uma história sem falar "Isso tá um lixo!" e excluir do meu disco rígido... Acho que estou evoluindo! ^_^*  
  
**ATENÇÃO!** Nesse capítulo Zelda se casará com Jyashin. Se você prefere que ela se case com Link, leia o anterior. **The Legend of Zelda, todos os seus personagens e suas lendas não me pertencem. Eles pertencem ao Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto a Nintendo.** Mas com certeza, se eles me pertencessem, eu não transformaria meu lindo e maravilhoso Link em um cartoon de segunda categoria... As lendas, os personagens e a história que eu criei pertencem a mim   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Princes   
_**_A Lenda de Zelda: Os Príncipes Gêmeos_ _  
  
Capítulo 5: Meu Amado Jyashin..._   
  
  


_ Ele é muito forte, tão forte quanto eu, senão mais... _pensou Link._ E pelo jeito Zelda se apaixonou por ele também... Vai ser muito difícil eu derrotá-lo sem ter que matá-lo, e se eu matá-lo Zelda nunca irá me perdoar... O que eu faço? Ora, eu vou matar ele, depois me entendo com Zelda._  
Link partiu para o ataque, mas foi surpreendido por seu irmão e parou o ataque. Jyashin estava brilhando novamente, assim como sua espada. De repente, a espada de Jyashin ficou azul e ele a apontou para Link. Antes que Link pudesse se desviar ou se defender, um jato de luz azul o atingiu, e ele foi arremessado longe. Zelda mais uma vez gritou, mas Jyashin não ligou dessa vez. Ele foi em direção à Link, que aparentava não agüentar-se de dor, mas mesmo assim fazia o máximo de força para tentar levantar-se e manter-se de pé.  
"Sinto muito, Link, mas Zelda está prometida para mim desde que nascemos e eu não pretendo entregá-la a você. Não que eu tenha algo contra plebeus, mas eu tenho algo contra você, a começar por você ser meu desaparecido irmãozinho." Link se surpreendeu com essa revelação. "Isso mesmo Link, ou devo chamá-lo de Zenshin? Você é um príncipe Sheikah, como eu. Meu irmãozinho gêmeo. Pena que não viverá mais um dia para aproveitar isso. Como contam as lendas Sheikahs, apenas um de nós dois deverá sobreviver e reinar sobre os Seis Povos. **E esse a continuar vivo serei eu!**" Jyashin disse, sorrindo e gritando a última frase, logo depois atacando Link com sua espada, que como seu dono tinha uma aura negra. Link não pôde se desviar pois mal tinha forças para manter-se de pé, a espada de Jyashin atravessou seu peito. A energia maligna na espada era tanta que Link morreu antes mesmo de tocar o chão. Jyashin tirou sua espada do peito de Link enquanto pensou '_Uma morte bem rápida e fisicamente quase indolor para meu irmão. Ao menos ele merecia isso por ter que viver como um plebeu e ser privado de uma família. Mas nós dois não podemos viver no mesmo mundo, de qualquer maneira ele deve morrer. Descanse em paz._'  
Todos que estavam assistindo à luta ficaram paralisados por um momento. A aura branca que rodeava Link desapareceu assim que ele perdeu a vida. A aura de Zelda, que oscilava entre o lilás, roxo e rosa-claro, tornou-se num tom de roxo tão escuro que poderia ser confundido com o preto. Seu olhar se tornou frio de repente. Ela se recuperou e saiu correndo, se jogando aos braços de Jyashin, dizendo como o amava e como estava contente que ele estava vivo. Seus sentimentos por Link desapareceram quase que completamente, restando somente um pequeno sentimento de amizade.  
"Bem, minha princesa, em poucas horas nós nos casamos. É melhor que eu faça um curativo nesse machucado e tome um banho rápido para que a cerimônia não seja afetada. Amanhã nós enterramos meu irmãozinho." Disse carinhosamente Jyashin à Zelda.  
"Sim, meu amor, faça isso. Eu te esperarei ansiosa no Templo do Tempo." Disse Zelda, também com a voz cheia de amor.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Jyashin e Zelda se casaram. Rauru foi o juiz de paz, e foi um lindo casamento, apesar de a maioria dos convidados estarem realmente tristes com a morte de Link, incluso o próprio Rauru. O desejo secreto de todos que acompanharam as aventuras de Link e Zelda era que os dois se casassem, mas infelizmente não foi assim. A festa que teve depois do casamento foi ótima, uma das melhores festas que Hyrule jamais teve.  
Link foi enterrado no dia seguinte no cemitério da Vila Kakariko, na parte reservada aos membros da família real Hylian, com as inscrições: "Aqui jaz Link; o grande Herói do Tempo, que salvou nossa Terra tantas vezes com sua enorme coragem. Descanse em paz.". Muitas pessoas foram lá no dia do enterro, e muitas iam continuamente, deixavam flores, bombons e muitas outras coisas. Link para sempre foi lembrado em lendas e histórias, e em sua lápide nunca faltara nenhuma flor em dia algum.  
Dois meses depois da morte de Link, o Rei Frederic caiu doente. Todos os médicos que o examinaram disseram que nunca tinham visto doença como aquela, e dias depois ele morreu. Os pais de Jyashin também tiveram a mesma doença pouco antes, e morreram três semanas antes do rei Hylian. Assim, Jyashin e Zelda foram coroados Rei e Rainha de Hyrule e do Reino Sheikah. Na semana seguinte à coroação, Impa também morreria com a mesma doença.  
Mais um mês, e começou novamente uma guerra, a II Grande Guerra, que durou cinco anos. Nela, Jyashin matou todas as outras famílias reais existentes no campo de Hyrule e dominou os reinos Zora, Goron, Gerudo e Kokiri.   
Ele criou um novo e enorme país, chamando-o de Meikai (N/A: em japonês, inferno [profundo, hein? ^_^]), onde os Sheikahs, Hylians e Gerudos se tornaram um povo só, os meikainianos, e os Zoras e Gorons foram caçados e usados como escravos até sua completa extinção. Os Kokiris foram protegidos pelas Deusas; diminuíram de tamanho a cada geração, até ficarem com o tamanho definido em mais ou menos 30 cm, ganharam asas e o dom mágico de se tornarem invisíveis. Eles passaram a proteger as florestas e rios dos Humanos. As Deusas castigaram a todos os meikainianos que comeram carne dos Zoras e usaram Gorons e Zoras como escravos. Suas novas gerações deixaram de ter orelhas pontudas, com as quais todos os povos podiam se comunicar com as Deusas. Essa nova raça passou a ser conhecida como Raça Humana. Quanto aos meikainianos não castigados, eles ganharam vários outros dons que antes não tinham e continuaram a conversar com as Deusas, além de ter o privilégio de poderem ver e conversar com os kokiris. Eles desenvolveram uma nova língua que eles passaram de geração em geração, junto com a língua dos humanos, para que mantessem destes vários segredos. Esse novo povo passou a ser conhecido como o povo dos Elfos, a única raça que detêm as magias, lendas e histórias de todos os antigos povos que desapareceram, desde a antiga lenda da criação do Mundo até a lenda de um grande herói chamado Link.  
  
  


**THE END  
(!!!)  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Finalmente! Não gostei nada de escrever esse capítulo! Só de pensar que eu matei meu querido Link... -___- *snif* Mas já que tem gente que não gosta dele e prefere vê-lo morer, aqui está.  
Já dei um final bem legal pra essa parte da história para que eu não precise fazer uma continuação. Odeio escrever ff em que Link e/ou Zelda sofrem MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO ou morrem no final. É tão triste... Talvez eu continue com essa parte da história, mas num futuro onde Link e Zelda ainda são pequenos e terminam juntos. Mas tudo depende dos reviews...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
**(01/03/2003)** Bem, pessoal, eu fiz algumas pequenas alterações nesse final porque eu resolvi fazer uma continuação, e essas alterações eram necessárias. Quanto ao conceito de 'Elfos', eu usarei o mesmo conceito de 'Senhor dos Anéis', com alguns retoques meus.   
  
Eu agradeço àqueles que leram e principalmente aos que me deixaram saber disso através de reviews e mensagens, meus agradecimentos à 'Maria Thereza M.A.', à pessoa que deixou um review anônimo, ao Rafael A. B. e ao Thiago B. S. pelas mensagens. Espero que minha continuação agrade a vocês, assim como agradou a mim escrevê-la! ^__^ 


End file.
